The Last Flight of Icarus/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Caramba hums to himself before noticing a “crab” laying on the beach. He pokes it) Caramba: Hmm. Interesting texture. Cece: Ahem! I cannot find any alternative entrances. Zak: There's nothing here. It's not the right island! Cece: It's the only one in this zone. If your Raimondi is not here... Zak: You think he doesn't exist? That his flying machine doesn't exist? Whatever, Cece. I'm telling you, we've got to find some way of reaching it. (points up at a "star") Cece: It's just a glow. There's no proof that it's the Waypoint. (Later, the trio are on the Chaos) If this Waypoint led out of the Triangle as you claim, it would be bound to appear on the hologram. But there's nothing. This so-called Waypoint is a legend, Zak Storm. Zak: Back home, so is the Bermuda Triangle. (an alarm goes off, making the Seven Cs all gather up to look at the map) Have you got something? Cece: Approaching the port side. Unidentified amphibious object! Clovis: Oh! A submarine attack? Calabrass: Let's go before we're scuppered. Zak: And never find out what it is? Dive! (The Chaos goes to submarine mode and dives down) Stand by... Clovis: Whoa! (The Seven Cs all notice a man in a diving suit running in the seafloor. But they then notice a shark swimming to him) Zak: Huh? Cece: Look out! (The man turns around and sees the shark. He ducks down, but the shark is about to attack him) Zak: Cece, protect him! (Cece presses a button and the Chaos shoots at the shark, scaring it and it swims away from the man. The man notices that his oxygen tank have been leak) Carlito: Ma è pericoloso! Zak: Yes! Crogar: Look, he thank us. (The man shows his leaked oxygen tank to the Seven Cs) Clovis: Don't mention it! (The man faints, making Zak and Cece both gasp. Caramba gets out of the Chaos and swims to the man. The man sees Caramba) Carlito: Oh, what a heavenly diver. (After Caramba rescued him, the Chaos have resurfaced back up) Ha, ha, ha! (He starts admiring his surroundings) What a stroke of luck to have been rescued by this ship. He, he, he! Miracolo! Zak: Not so miracolo. We were looking for you, Mr. Raimondi. Carlito: Call me Carlito. This ship truly is a… a work of art! (The Chaos moans and his front lights and sails suddenly turns into a hue of pink) Caramba: What in the name of Nebula…? The Chaos is reacting to… uh… Carlito's compliments. Clovis: He's blushing? Fantastic! (Carlito curiously touches Clovis' spiritual body, making him gasp) Zak: Um… Mr. Raimondi, uh, Carlito… They say that you built a plane. You know, that flies. Cece: A plane that is not subject to the magnetic influences of the Triangle. Caramba: That would be sensaxional! Carlito: What's really sensaxional is this ship that blushes. Ha, ha! The missing link between science and life! Calabrass: This ain't no blushing ship! It's the Chaos! Carlito: A talking sword! Che meraviglia! I love it! (The Chaos sails back to the island. The Cs and Carlito all get onto the island) Zak: But where is your workshop? We went all over the island. (Carlito pulls onto the “crab”, causing two rocks to reveal his workshop) Wow! Caramba: I knew there was something about that crab! (The Cs and Carlito all enter the workshop) Caramba: Wow! It's all mechanical. Not an ounce of electronics. Carlito: Uh… An ounce of what? Caramba: Uh… Uh… Carlito: With logic and common sense… Caramba and Carlito: The impossible becomes possible! (both laugh) Caramba: That's what I always says! Carlito: Me too. I sometimes talk to myself. Zak: Sorry to interrupt, but what about that flying thing? Carlito: Pipo. That's what you need. Zak: Pipo? Carlito: Yes, yes. My little bird. (Carlito gestures Zak to follow him. Nearby, Crogar chuckles at Carlito's wacky personality) Cece: Mr. Raimondi, Zak is looking for a flying machine, not a feathered friend. (Carlito cranks the lever) Carlito: Ho, ho, ho! Pipo! (reveals Pipo to the Cs) Cece: Oh! Carlito: Pipo, my friends. My friends, Pipo. (The Cs walk to Pipo) Zak: That's exactly what I need! Cece: If you want to kill yourself! Carlito: I like to give my inventions a nickname. That way I don't feel so lonely. The pilot pedals and then Pipo flaps his wings, like a bird. And then, hop, you fly away! Ha, ha, ga! Zak: Up to the Waypoint! Carlito: Uh, the Waypoint? Calabrass: Freshwater sailor's poppycock! Caramba: According to legend, the creator of the Seven Seas left the Waypoint behind him so he could leave the Triangle after creating the 7th sea, that of Beru. The news did not fall on deaf ears. Carlito: Leave? To go where? Zak: To return to his own world, like us. With this machine, I am gonna open that Waypoint. Calabrass: If that lantern up there is the Waypoint. Zak: It is! Caramba said so. It's too low to be a star and there's no machine that could fly at that altitude. Cece: No way you can take off with just pedal power. Carlito: I used a catapult as a launch ramp. Except, then, you have to pedal hard. Otherwise... (imitates crashing sound) I tested it. It hurts. Zak: There's no greater muscles in the Seven Seas than Crogar. (Crogar chuckles) He's coming with me! Crogar: Oh! Golden Bones: The Chaos! Set a course to him! Action stations! (The Demoniac heads to the direction to where the Chaos is. Meanwhile, Carlito and the Seven Cs are on the Chaos, readying Pipo) Cece: We have reached the launching point. From here, the ascent of the presumed Waypoint... Zak: It's the Waypoint! I'm telling you! Cece: The distance of ascent to the presumed Waypoint would be the shortest. Zak: Perfect! Let's go! (walks up the stairs to the bow of the ship) Where's Crogar? (Cece shrugs) Crogar! (Clovis flies down to the engine room and sees a scared Crogar) Clovis: Just think how lucky you are! I'd give anything to go in your place! Crogar: If the high gods wished us to fly, they would have given us wings. Clovis: Oh, don't tell me that a great big Viking like you has got the "willies"? (Later, the scared Crogar is sittihg on the chair of Pipo at the bow of the Chaos) Zak: Relax, Cece. It's only a reconnaissance flight. Crogar: What? This not last one? Zak: Only if we crash, Crogar! (Zak places a two-way radio onto a dashboard of Pipo. Carlito notices Caramba is applying reversal paste onto the turbine of Pipo) Carlito: Uh, what is that? Caramba: Reversal paste. It inverses the gravitox of heavy materials, thus making them lighter. Uh, is it a gruklem that I'm adding my personal touch? Carlito: (takes Caramba's bottle) Give me that! You ruin the balance of Pipo. (Caramba angrily stares at Carlito) Cece: If there's any trouble, turn back. Zak: You got it. Blast off! (Clovis pulls the lever, and Pipo blasts out of the launchpad) Crogar: Aaah! Zak: Come on, faster! We can do this! Yeah! Carlito: Fly, my Pipo! Fly! Ha, ha, ha! It's just that Pipo has never flown so far, nor so high. Clovis: Huh? (Cece gasps) Cece: You are chasing an illusion, Zak Storm. Zak: You just watch. I'm going to prove you so wrong! Cece: Right or wrong, it doesn't matter. Zak: Are you so sure? Crogar: By Thor! Zak: Yeah, by Thor! It's fantastic! Crogar: No. By Thor, we losing wing! Look! (A bolt falls off from one of the wings, causing Pipo to fall down) Crogar and Zak: Aaah! Zak: Crogar, pedal! Faster! Crogar: That's what I'm doing! Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Blazz. Zak leaps onto the top of Pipo and fires at the area where the bolt fell off) Now! (Pipo flies back up into the sky) Cece: Zak Storm! Answer me! Zak: Everything's fine, Cece. We're still in contention. Calabrass: Weren't that a sufficient shot across your bow, pipsqueak? We have to get back to dry land. Zak: The Waypoint is waiting for us, Calabrass. Right there. We just need a little boost! Give me the Eye of Beru! Activate! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Beru) Crogar, hold on tight! Crogar: Crogar never stop holding on tight. (Zak fires water blast into the sea, causing Pipo to fly up) Zak: Yeah! Crogar: Aaah! Zak: Come on! Our ticket home is right in front of us. Crogar: I'm on the edge of Valhalla! (Zak and Calabrass suddenly detransform) Zak: One last effort! We're there. I can feel it. (At the Chaos, the alarm goes off. Cece looks through her telescope and sees the Demoniac nearby) Cece: Zak! Bones is here! Zak: We're... there! Cece: You have to come back. Now! Zak: The Waypoint! I can almost touch it! I was right, Cece! It's magnificent! (Zak and Crogar are almost get to the "Waypoint". However, the "Waypoint" reveals itself to be a Kodan fleet robot satellite) Robot satellite: In the name of the Kodan fleet, turn back or you will be eliminate. Zak: What? (The robot satellite fires at Pipo) The Waypoint is firing on us! Calabrass: Better and better. (A blast from the robot satellite hits a wing of Pipo, causing the flying machine to fall down) Zak and Crogar: Aaah! (In the Demoniac, a skeleton notices the explosion) Skeleton: Explosions in the sky, Admiral! Golden Bones: Send in the Terrors! (The Demoniac sends out a few skeletons riding on their skeleton pterodactyls to Pipo. Meanwhile, Crogar tries to calm himself down from falling) Crogar: No! Zak: You can open your eyes, Crogar. The worst is over. (Crogar screams and points at the skeleton army who're flying to them. At the Chaos, Carlito and Caramba are arguing about the reversal paste) Cece: They've taken damage. Carlito: Your paste has ruined the balance of my machine! Caramba: Pardon me? It's your machine, for Mergatroid's sake! It can't withstand the combined effects of pressure and friction. (Caramba and Carlito turn their backs against each other) Cece: Zak and Crogar has nowhere to land! They're going to crash! (Meanwhile, Crogar and Zak are still trying to avoid the skeletons) Crogar: Crogar is Viking. Viking knows no fear. Crogar knows no fear. (Zak and Crogar cause two skeletons to crash into each other. Zak notices the Demoniac nearby) Zak: Crogar, I have an idea for getting us out of this flying disaster. (Zak and Crogar fly Pipo to the Demoniac and they land at its stern) You can open your eyes. See? We're not dead. Calabrass: Not yet! (turns around) Ha! (Zak sees an army of skeletons coming to them. The skeletons all form an expanding ball and they rolls to Zak and Crogar, but the Chaos fires at them) Zak: The Chaos! (The Chaos fires at the Demoniac, but a skeleton fires him back. The Chaos leaves in retreat) Calabrass: Cece! She's abandoning us! (The Demoniac continues firing at the Chaos, but the Chaos doesn't fight back. Golden Bones notices from his security camera that Zak and Crogar have entered the Demoniac) Golden Bones: (laughs) Chaos, Zak Storm is my prisoner. Surrender, or else... It's farewell, Captain! Clovis: Cece, we can't leave them there! Cece: In order to overcome Bones, we need to double the fire power of the Chaos. That is impossible. Unless... (Cece looks down at Carlito and Caramba who're still mad at each other) Golden Bones: The Chaos have abandoned the battle. Zak Storm is aboard with Calabrass. I have everything I need. Set course for Netherwhere! (In the brig, Zak and Crogar are trying to find a way out) Calabrass: Never trust your ship to your mate, especially when he's a she. A woman at the helm... old salt's death! Zak: Cece knows what she's doing. (Zak and Crogar see an army of skeletons heading to them, and they both start running) Cece: Well? I'm waiting for an answer. Carlito: If this period of observation means that I realize that my machine would be of great use to us. Unfortunately, Caramba broke it. Caramba: Zetraflon! It wasn't me, it was Zak! Anyway, if you hadn't-- Cece: Ah! Enough! I need both of your brains. The sum total of your talents! Carlito: Uh… My catapult can be improved. Caramba: I have a few gadgets on board Caramba and Carlito: We shall turn the Chaos into a perfect weapon! Cece: Good. Let's hope that Zak and Crogar can hold out. Clovis: We can rely on Zak to give those skeletons a hard time. He'll never let himself be taken. Zak: There are too many of those bone bugs. (He and Crogar turn right in the hallways) This way! (sees a dead end) No! Calabrass: Like rats in a trap! (Crogar takes out his sword to prepare to bash on the skeletons) Zak: Calabrass, now give me the Eye of Blazz! Calabrass: I'm in no condition to take on Bones and his bony back-up. Zak: We just need a little boost. That's enough for now. Activate! (Zak and Calabrass both gain the powers of Blazz. Using Calabrass' fiery blade like a blow torch, Zak tries to cut a door that leads to the vent open while Crogar bash on the skeletons) Crogar: Ha! (The skeletons resemble themselves) Aaah! They're regrouping. Hurry, Zak! (Zak cuts the door open) Zak: This way out! (Zak and Calabrass both detransform, and Crogar tries to get inside the vent but his large size causes him to get stuck) Crogar: I'm stuck! Zak: Sorry, Crogar! (Zak kicks Crogar inside and he jumps inside the capacitor. Zak and Crogar both slide down the vent) Crogar: Aaah! (Zak and Crogar gets out of the vent, however they both fall down into another room where an army of skeletons surround them) Zak: Uh-oh. (While the remaining Cs and Carlito have finished building a catapult on the bow of the Chaos, the skeletons bring Zak and Crogar to Golden Bones. A skeleton holds out Calabrass for Golden Bones) Golden Bones: Your powers are exhausted, young Storm. Without them you are nothing. (to the skeletons) Throw them in the hold! (An alarm goes off) What now? Skeleton: The Chaos is attacking us! (Golden Bones looks at the Chaos who now has a catapult on his bow) Golden Bones: What exactly is that? Cece: We are within range. Caramba: Be my guest, Carlito. Carlito: Con piacere, Caramba. (Carlito pulls a lever, and a grappling hook fires and lands on the Demoniac) Golden Bones: Arrows? What next? Stones? Ah, pathetic! Carlito: Be my guest, Caramba. Caramba: Volentieri, Carlito. (Caramba pulls the lever and the electricity current from the grappling hook gets turned on, shocking every skeleton in the Demoniac) Golden Bones: No! (Crogar and Zak break free of the skeletons and fight them. Zak rescues Calabrass from a skeleton. Golden Bones turns around and sees his skeletons have all been break into pieces) Zak: What up, Bones? You need a bigger boat? (Zak and Crogar get out of the room) Golden Bones: No! (the skeletons reassemble themselves) Fire at will! Sink that ship and bring me those prisoners back! (While the Demoniac and the Chaos are firing at each other, Zak and Crogar both hide in a room in the brig. Zak holds out Calabrass to check if the coast is clear in the hallways) Calabrass: All clear! (Zak gets out of their hiding place and heads right) Crogar: The deck is the other way. Zak: I know what I'm doing. Calabrass: That's what scares me. Zak: I have to save Calabrass' power. The skeletons are your job, Crogar. (Crogar follows Zak to the bow of the Demoniac. Zak sees Pipo is still there on the bow) Crogar: No! Zak: Yes! (Zak and Crogar both try to push Pipo forward, but one of Pipo's wheels causes a screech and the skeletons to hear them. Crogar gets off of Pipo and he fights back the skeletons) Crogar! We're going back to the Chaos! (Crogar gets back onto Pipo after defeating the skeletons) Crogar: No higher? No further? Zak: Promise. (Crogar pushes Pipo forwards) Calabrass: We have no momentum! Zak: Where we're going, we don't need momentum. Crogar, we pedal! Crogar: What? Zak: Pedal! Quick! (Crogar gets onto the passenger seat and he and Zak both quickly pedal. However, Pipo is about to fall into the water) Calabrass: Stop! Zak: Aaah! (Pipo flies up into the sky) Yeah! (Caramba pulls a lever and a large fishing net comes out, trapping a few skeletons who're on their skeleton pterodactyls. The Cs and Carlito all cheered. Just then, Zak and Crogar both make it back safely to the ship) Zak: Quick! Fall back! (Cece turns the ship around, and the Chaos sails away from the Demoniac) Golden Bones: They must not escape! (The Demoniac follows the Chaos) Cece: What are you doing? Zak: Cece, you were right. That's not the way out of the Triangle. Cece: I'm sorry. Zak: But it is our emergency life-saver! (Zak points up at the robot in the sky. Carlito hands Zak the can of reversal paste) Carlito: That's what you need. (Zak applies the reversal paste onto himself) Caramba: Hey, not too much! (Zak leaps up back to Pipo's passenger seat) Zak: Recharged? Calabrass: Aye, aye, Captain! (Crogar arrives, spraying the reversal paste onto himself) Zak: Crogar, you don't have to! Crogar: When Croar fall off drakkar, Crogar get back on drakkar! Calabrass: Mercy, I'm begging ye. Will somebody just stick me in the mast? Cece: Go for it. We'll give you liftoff. (Carlito and Caramba both pull the lever and Pipo lifts up to the sky. Zak and Crogar both try avoiding the skeletons who're blasting their weapons at them) Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Beru! Activate! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Beru. Zak fires water blast into the sea, causing Pipo to fly up back to where the Kodan fleet robot satellite is) Robot satellite: In the name of the Kodan fleet, turn back or you will be eliminated. (The robot satellite blasts at the skeletons) Zak: Calabrass, give me the Eye of Vapir! (Zak and Calabrass gain the powers of Vapir. Zak leaps up onto the robot satellite and cuts some of its parts, but the robot satellite falls down) Whoa! (Zak uses Calabrass' blade as a turbine and flies the robot satellite to the Demoniac) Golden Bones: No! Zak: Express delivery for Mr. Golden Bones! (Zak leaps up from the robot satellite and lands himself back onto Pipo's passenger seat. The robot satellite crashes into the room where Golden Bones is in Demoniac) Robot satellite: Turn back or you will be eliminated. Golden Bones: No! (The robot satellite fires at everyone inside the Demoniac. At the Chaos, Caramba and Carlito both cheer for Zak defeating Golden Bones) Caramba: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yippee! Carlito: Ho, ho, ho! Pipo! (Later at sunset, Carlito is talking to Pipo) Carlito: Pipo, I am so proud of you! Two aerial combats in one day. Daddy is going to freshen you up. (Caramba arrives) Caramba: Carlito? Carlito: (gasps) I never said, “Daddy”. I promise you. Caramba: On behalf of the Chaos, I came here to ask you if you would like to join our crew. Oh, it would be sensaxional! Carlito: Oh, thank you, Caramba, but I am happy on my island. And action is not my thing, unlike your captain. (Nearby, Cece watches Zak sadly stands near the bow of the ship) Calabrass: Hey, cabin girl. I must admit, you amazed me! Cece: Thank you, Calabrass. I think. (to Zak) Are you sorry the Waypoint does not exist? Zak: A little. My stubbornness nearly got my wings burned, and got you burned away. I'm sorry. (Suddenly, Zak floats up and he looks down, revealing that he tied a rope around his leg to the steering wheel) Um, Cece, why is the effect lasting longer on me than on Crogar? Cece: Metabolism. Crogar is more solid. Zak: Okay, I wanted to fly, but this is becoming a drag. (Cece laughs as she holds onto the rope to prevent Zak from flying away) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts